radio_leaguefandomcom-20200214-history
"The Leader"
'''"The Leader" '''is the third episode of Season 1 of Radio League. It revolves around Mike leading the team in group activities to be reinstated as the team leader. Sypnosis The episode starts with Mike leading a group activity with the Radio League on Radio Island. However, he is only teaching one skill; the team's throwing ability. Friction points out that this is the same skill he's been teaching for the entire first month. Mike tells him to be quiet and shrugs it off, going right back to teaching throwing. The rest of the team is fed up, so they follow Friction out to do some "real" training in the Biodome Training Simulator. Mike becomes angry and runs to their location. He walks into the room and sees the team firing up the simulator. He starts to yell at them but realizes The President is in the room. The President says that he'd like to know what the team's been working on. Friction fires up the simulator and the President watches them take out a horde of virtual enemies. The President is very impressed and compliments on their individual training abilities. Then he asks what Mike has been teaching the team during their group sessions. Mike gets nervous and begins to change the subject, but Madison snitches and tells the President that all he's been working on with them is their throwing abilities. The President is very disappointed in Mike. He tells Mike that perhaps being the leader isn't in his wheelhouse, and suggests Friction take over the role of team leader for the time being. Mike is disappointed that Friction has taken his job. He says that without being the leader, he is a useless member of the team. The President takes his words to heart and offers him a deal. If Mike can lead the group in a productive training activity and test their new skills in a combat scenario, he will reinstate Mike as the team leader. Mike agrees and the rest of the team goes to the grounds of Radio Island to prepare while Mike fetches equipment. He comes back with a soccer ball and rope. Mike says there will be three parts to the activity, one focusing on agility, pain tolerance, and accuracy respectively. Mike sets up the first test; dribbling and kicking a soccer ball into a goal across the field. The team takes turns completing the test, improving their agility with each trial. For the next test, Mike uses the rope to cut off blood circulation for 15 seconds, to test their pain tolerance. Again, their tolerance increases with every trial. Finally, the last test works on accuracy. Mike has each member drop-kick a soccer ball into a small pool of water. With every trial, the aim gets slowly more on point. The training session concludes and before they can test the combat scenario, the President interrupts, telling them to meet him inside in five minutes. Inside, the President says he is impressed with Mike's adaptability. He sees no reason why Mike should not be the team leader. Mike is happy, but also a bit depressed. He says being good isn't for him, and maybe the President was right that he just wasn't a good leader. He declines the job and walks out of the room. Friction follows him and explains that the team would be nothing without Mike's leadership. Mike realizes no matter what, he is a vital part of the team and decides to come back. Trivia * This episode is preceded by "Beginnings" and followed by "Stoptime Showdown".